X-falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The interference of an outsider gives Dipper great power, with which comes great...loads of crap that he's not ready to deal with! Now he and his friends must defend Gravity Falls from the forces of evil! A story idea given by StoriesUnleashed. (continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

X-Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It was second grade School picture day. And Mabel Pines was excited. "Boom! A million slap bracelets! I'm gonna have the best photo ever! And how d'you like my new pigtaaailllls?"

"Have fun, brat!" Mocks a snobbish girl as she puts gum in Mabel's hair. All the other kids burst out laughing. Mabel was horrified!

"Ah! Gum! You ruined my hair!" She turns to her brother desperately. "Dipper, what do I do?" Dipper was in a panic! He wanted to help his sister! He loved her! And he hated to see her upset! But-

"Um, well, I, um. I don't...I don't know"... He admitted sadly. Mabel ran away crying. "Mabel!" Screamed Dipper-

And then they stopped...everyone stopped...to be more accurate; everyone froze...time itself froze.

While everyone stood stiff, a corridor of darkness opened up...letting out the most unsavory of creatures.

The creature used it's many long slender limbs to straighten it's business suite and somehow use it's faceless head to drink Coffee.

It looked around and watched the frozen images of a heartbroken little girl run, the girl with the gum laughing at her, and young Dipper Pines looking at the whole thing helpless...

"Oh, what a tragedy!" Exclaimed the monster dramatically. It then chuckles darkly. "Well, what kind of person would I be if I allowed such an injustice go on in front of me?" Asked the creature sardonically.

It then reached over several universes to rip a rib right out of the body of an insane blonde-haired alien that was destroying a planet. It then broke the rib down to it's basic genetic code, taking out one small quirk and saving it for later.

He then entwines the DNA with Dippers. The creature (somehow) frowns. "Hmmm...still missing something"...

It snaps it's fingers. It then reaches over several more universe to a post-apocalyptic wasteland to snatch a weird Drug called Psycho from a drug lab...in a way that made the whole place go up in flames!

It then spritzes a small dose onto Dipper, he then turns him so he's facing the girl who put Gum in Mabel's hair.

The creature laughed as he turned himself invisible to admire his handiwork. TIME IN! He shouts...

…...

Dipper didn't know what happened. One second he was filled with despair watching his sister cry, the next he was looking at the girl who made her cry filled with murderous rage...and now, here he was, standing over the girl...Her face smashed in...her neck bent at an unnatural angle...and all from one punch of Dipper's now bloody fist.

The playground was deathly quiet...Then the screams began. HE KILLED HER! HE'S A MONSTER! WERE NEXT! RUN! Was the cry.

Dipper panicked! "Wha- NO! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean- I'm not a monster! I'm a regular guy! Honest! I-

And that's when he saw it- He had a tail...a monkey tail...

Needless to say, this was too much for Dipper. He ran from the School grounds in tears...While a confused and frightened Mabel could only watch helplessly...

…...

Fortunately; due to the witnesses being hysterical children, their accounts being conflicted and fantastical, Dipper being a minor, and the overall bizarreness of the whole thing...the girls death was ruled as a 'freak accident' and Dipper was let off the hook...

But the rumors persisted...and the town was now scared of the boy. His parents scared of what could happen(but secretly their more scared of Dipper). Decide that it would be best if Dipper lived with his uncle Stan for 'awhile'...

…...

The creature watched as a depressed Dipper entered Gravity Falls. "Finally, the boy has made it to the 'playground'...but he's all alone...I'd best wrangle him some...'playmates'." Said the creature with a cackle...

…...

"Mind if I borrow this?" Asked the creature as it reached over from the portal to rip off one of Perfect Cell's arms...

…...

"Don't mind me, just passing through." Says the creature as it tears off Frieza's liver...

…...

"I'll take that if you don't mind." Said the creature as it unraveled the fabric of Majin Buu's being...

…...

"Got your nose!" Shouts the creature playfully as it rips off Beerus's nose...

…...

Dipper was depressed as he wandered aimlessly through the forest...he'd finally gotten one of his greatest wishes(to be strong)...And he'd killed someone because of it...and not just that...if he pulled the door too roughly it was ripped out of the wall! If he jumped out of bed too quickly he fell straight through the floor...and the floor beneath it! He shook that nice handyman's who works at the Shacks hand, and he broke all his fingers! His parents had been right to send him away...what if he had killed Mabel!?

Dipper was crying, what was he? What was he supposed to do? What-

 **CRACK!**

Dippers eye's widened as he turned around and witnessed a familiar sight...

…...

Wendy cried as she ran through the forest, desperately trying to make sense of what happened...Robbie had pulled her pigtails...she of course had punched back...AND HIS FRACKING HEAD EXPLODED!?

How was that possible? How could she do that!? How could anyone do that!? What was wrong with her-

It was then she tripped. She fell onto her face so hard that she caused a crater a mile wide!

Wendy looked at all the destroyed forest in horror...which wasn't helped when she saw that she had sprouted some freaky, green reptilian tail with a stinger!

This was too much for the young red-head...she curled into a fetal position and sobbed hysterically.

She heard a snap of a twig. She looked up and saw a little boy a couple years younger than her climb into the crater.

"What are you- Little kid! Don't come near me! I'm a freak! I'll kill you! Leave while you can!" She pleaded.

Dipper just looked at her sadly. "It's okay...I think I'll be safe around you." At that moment; what Wendy had assumed to be a fur belt unraveled to reveal a monkey tail...

It be nice to say that over the next several hours they came to terms with what they were and their place in the world...but they didn't...they were still terrified of what they were and what the future had in store for them...

Still...having someone to talk to...Who KNEW what you were going through...who was too strong for you to hurt accidentally...it was nice...it wasn't anything big...but it was still something...

Wendy and Dipper both looked up at the stars together...their tails entwined without their knowledge...

…...

The creature fast forwarded a month or so outside the Northwest manor. It pressed it's ear to the wall.

It smirked. "Ah, the wondrous, unmistakable sound of a little girl being tortured into pavlovian obedience...Okay I'm over it now." It says in a bored tone.

It then pulls out a glob of organs. "Let's see what some Frost Demon genes will do to this powder keg.

It then caused the stuff to glow and fly inside...A few seconds go by. It taps it's foot. "I'm waiting." It says annoyed-

 **BOOM!**

…...

Pacifica runs through the forest...her once pristine dress in tatters. Behind her was the roaring fire of her home...and her parents...who she had killed...after they tortured her...

Contemplating this messed up chain of events while running...she didn't even notice she'd sprouted a purple reptile tail...

…...

Dipper and Wendy stared at the path of destruction that cut through the forest. "Another one...like us?" Asked Wendy in disbelief. "Only one way to find out." Stated Dipper as he and Wendy followed the trail that would eventually lead them to a frightened blonde girl...

…...

The creature sighed. "Whatever, I'm bored with this now." It said as it absentmindedly threw the last two genomes over it's shoulder where they randomly landed in two people inside gravity falls...

...Several years later...

A 12-year old Mabel Pines lay on her roof and forlornly stared up at the moon...

The Creature chuckled nearby as it held the Oozaru gene that it had withheld from Dipper. "This is too easy." It said as it flicked it on Mabel...

…...

Dipper watched the news report of the destruction of Piedmont with horror. Despite how things went the last time he saw his family, he still loved them!...Especially Mabel...

At that moment their was a rapid knock on the door. Dipper opened it to reveal a filthy Mabel who wore nothing but a paper bag. Before Dipper could say anything, Mabel hugged him and burst into tears...

…...

"Now to really mess things up!" Shouted the creature as it tore the entire Red Ribbon army from one universe and unleashed them onto an unsuspecting earth...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Story suggestion given by StoriesUnleashed**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
